With the popularization of the Internet and the continuous development of display technologies, a display panel with a high quality has become an important feature of numerous electronic consumer products. An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel has the advantages of self-luminescence, lower energy consumption, a lower production cost, a wider angle of view, higher contrast, a higher response speed, more realistic color rendering, being easier to be made light-weighted, thinned, and flexible, etc., compared with a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). At present, the organic light-emitting diode display panel has come to take the place of the traditional liquid crystal display panel in the display field of mobile phones, digital cameras, computes, personal digital assistants, etc., and is expected to be a predominate option of the next generation of display panel.